Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices and/or methods of forming the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices including capacitors and/or methods of forming the same.
Recently, lightness, small size, high speed, multi-function, high performance, high reliability, and/or low cost of products have been increasingly demanded in the electronic industry for products such as mobile phones and/or notebook computers.
High integration and improved reliability of semiconductor memory devices have been demanded for satisfying the above demands.
Capacitance of capacitors in the semiconductor memory devices may be increased for improving the reliability of the highly-integrated semiconductor memory device. As an aspect ratio of a lower electrode in the capacitor becomes increased, the capacitance of the capacitor may become increased. Thus, various research has been conducted for a process technique to form capacitors having a high aspect ratio.